For You
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Who would ever have imagined that Jonouchi and Kaiba would spend Christmas together? Jou is happy with Seto, and the ceo is happy with him...but is he yet willing to do something that would go against his pride in order to make Jou happy? ONESHOT.


_Wahoo! Happy dance! I managed to get this out just in time! ^-^_

_Lol, this is my second Christmas fic, and my first try at Puppyshipping. I would have liked to get this out sooner, but the truth is the idea only just came to me around the beginning of the week, and we've been so busy getting ready for Christmas that it took me forever to get it done...thank goodness the story itself wasn't fussy! XD_

_Because this was a little bit rushed, characters might possibly be a bit ooc, but I'm pretty sure I got them right most of the way through (please let me know otherwise if I'm wrong! XD)._

_Regardless though...this fic was SOOO much fun to write! ^-^ I've been wanting to do a Puppyshipping fic for AGES! But I never had any ideas or inspirations for a story...then the other day, I wanted to try writing another Christmas fic, and this poped up in my mind! ^-^_

_This is for all puppyshipping fans out there! :D_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. The ideas for the presents, and the quote at the end belong to me though._

_

* * *

_

**FOR YOU**

"C-come on! Even you're not THAT cruel!"

"Oh I beg to differ."

"You can't just leave me hanging here!"

"Really? All I'd have to do is turn and walk out that door..."

"WILL YOU JUST HELP ME DOWN ALREADY!"

"Hm. Whatever you say mutt."

It was Christmas time, and even rooms in the Kaiba mansion were undergoing their festive make-overs. Like all buisnesses at this time of year, the young ceo himself was flooded with almost more work than humanly possible to manage, and so had gladly handed over the task of decorating to his brother and his partner.

He silently enjoyed the glimpses of joy he caught from both of them as he would pass through, their laughter giving him the dose of relaxation he needed to stay on top of his work.

However, as he watched his blonde, goofball of a boyfriend hanging helplessly from a long piece of emerald coloured tinsle, he began to wonder if he should've just ordered his servants to take care of it.

"I'm quite certain I specifically said to leave the tall windows until I finished work!" He grumbled as he pushed the ladder back under the other boy's feet.

He'd been trying to hang the tinsle over a large window which required him to stretch to his limit, and in his stubborn attempt, he'd knocked the ladder out from under his own feet, barely managing to grab hold of the tinsle.

When the ceo had come in after hearing the calls for help, he'd been unable to help laughing at the image of Tarzan his partner had given him.

"Yeah well who knows when that was gonna be! You haven't been back on time all month!" The shorter of the two argued as he carefully lowered himself to the ladder.

"Scratch that, your time table's been unpredictable since halfway through last month!" Someone else said.

The boys looked around to see the ceo's younger brother enter the room with a box of decorations.

"Mokuba, is your little friend's christmas party still taking place?" The brunnette asked turning to his sibling, seeming to forget about his partner, who then tumbled off the ladder, luckily only being a few steps from the ground, and thus only receiving a bump to his nose.

"Well, they're thinking of cancelling because of the weather..." The raven haired boy said, his voice and eyes reflected his disappointment as he stared out the window, where the world outside was as white as a picture in a kid's colouring-in book.

The snow...

Seto was very good at saying he hated it, but not so good at meaning it.

It most certainly did annoy him...it made the roads slippery and sometimes impossible to drive...it made everything cold to the degree even he wasn't happy with...his employees tried to use it as an excuse to miss work...and when a blizzard appeared, it was just plain dangerous.

However, he could see small children who were enjoying this soft, white playground only granted to them once a year. Some where having snowball fights, others were watching as their parents showed them how to make a snowman, and two were laughing as they made snow angels.

Like white rain...it drifted from the sky, caressed the window, before melting to reveal it's true nature by creating the tiniest of rivers down the glass.

Plain and simply, the ceo found snow to be beautiful, even if it liked to make a nuisance of itself.

A loud grumble almost earned a smirk, as he looked back to where his partner was getting up, rubbing his nose.

"Mokuba, tell your friends they can use the downstairs lounge here. If they need help getting through the snow, then send one of the vehicles designed for these conditions."

"Really! Thankyou Niisan!" Mokuba cheered, his face brightening as he hugged his brother.

"Yo! A little help here?"

Kaiba looked back around as his boyfriend now had his foot caught in the ladder.

He truly was a goofball.

"Are you alright Joukun?" Mokuba asked as he walked around to help his friend.

Sapphire eyes watched as the two made a struggle of such a simple task, his eyes lingering upon the loud, blonde boy.

_'...Just like snow...'_

_

* * *

_

Sleep was being pulled away from him by an annoying little tickle on his nose. He heard himself grunt, and turned his head away. Naturally he figured that would've worked, but the pesky little feeling just came back a moment later.

Giving a quiet growl, he tried to turn on his side, but found it far harder than it should've been. There was a heavy weight upon him, and the way he felt it shift made him groan in understanding.

"Get off." He growled again.

"Rise and shiiiiine! It's Christmas! Time to wake up, open presents and eat candy for breakfast!" Came the playful but oh so taunting voice in return.

Oh how it grinded on his patience first thing in the morning.

The days had past as always in their relentless cycle, and the awaited morning had finally arrived.

"If that clock is even a minute before seven, you're in serious trouble mutt."

"No problem. I already unplugged it so you can't tell!"

He could see that stupid grin without even looking. When the same tickling sensation appeared in his ear, he finally opened his eyes a fraction, and glared around to the boy laying on top of him, twirling something green above his face.

"Lookie lookie...I do believe you're under the mistletoe Setokun..."

"So what?" Kaiba answered bluntly.

"Oh you know exactly what." Jou continued, his voice sounding like it had dark intentions.

Not that seto was intimidated in the slightest.

"Get that away from me."

"Nope. Not until I get my Christmas kiss!"

"Later."

"No, now!"

"You're not gonna get anything if you don't get off of me!"

"Come on! It's seven thirty, I've been waiting since six for you to get up! I want a kiss now!"

"Then kiss the floor!"

Seto gave a hard twist, and Jonouchi yelped as he fell right off the bed. The ceo closed his eyes and rolled back over, getting comfortable again, but Jou was quick to recover, and stood up fast.

"HEY! You know you're suppost to be all warm and excited on this one day of the year right!"

"Whatever. You tell me that EVERY day of the year."

Jonouchi sighed heavily.

"Come on. I wanna spend as much of Christmas day with you as possible. Please Seto?"

The sapphire's opened again slightly as the ceo frowned heavily.

Damn him. He could hear the honesty in those words, and didn't dare turn around as he could feel the boy leaning over the bed behind him.

Ever since they'd started going out, Jonouchi had actually started playing up to his nickname _'mutt'_ by trying to give the puppy eyes whenever he wanted something badly from Seto.

Of course his attempts never worked. Seto was practically immune to those try-hard eyes.

However...there were times the blonde haired teen felt honestly and strongly about something, and without realising it, he'd absolutely melt Seto's heart with the strong emotions that danced in his eyes.

Those eyes...were his true puppy dog eyes...which the brunnette would never admit had the power to crush his will to say no.

"Only if you let me get up on my own and get a coffee first."

"DEAL!" Jonouchi's voice was louder than neccessary, but his excitement and happiness were genuine, almost making Seto smile...almost.

Grudgingly, he pushed himself up, his brown locks just long enough to hang in his eyes before he'd neatened his hair. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, his feet silently protesting as he lifted his weight onto them. He may have become good at getting up in time for work, but he still wasn't much of a morning person.

As he rubbed his eyes, his gaze drifted over Jou as he also stood, and he felt his eyebrow raise slowly.

"...What are those?"

"What are what?"

"What you're wearing."

Jonouchi dropped his gaze. The only thing covering his body was a pair of boxers, which were green with a picture of snow falling, and the words _"Merry Christmas"_ Written in large, bright red letters.

"What? It's christmas!"

Seto groaned loudly.

"Get some pants on...it's too early for cheezy christmas themed clothes..."

"Aww come on, like you don't like seeing me like this?" Jonouchi teased, flirting just a tad as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim waist from behind.

"No presents until your descent enough to leave this room." Seto finished firmly.

Jou flinched a bit, since everyone knew Seto was one to follow through with threats, but then he just pouted and walked away to find his clothes. Seto excused himself to the bathroom, coming out five minutes later drying his face.

It was Christmas morning, there was no way he would make them wait for him to have a shower, but he'd had to at least wash his face if he stood any chance of making it to the kitchen for coffee without absently walking into a wall along the way.

Jou had pulled on his pale green pajamas, though hadn't bothered with doing up the buttons. The ceo resisted telling him to do so, desciding to compromise that much at least.

It's not like he didn't enjoy what he saw anyway.

Pushing his chestnut locks from his face, he moved over to his draws, pulling his black silk dressing robe off the back of a chair on the way. He absently pulled it on as he picked up something sitting on top of the draws.

Jou looked up from where he been trying to find a pair of socks without holes as he heard a russling sound. His mouth practically hit the floor as he watched the candy cane wrapper drift to the ground. The red and white banded treat itself was slowly raised to the ceo's lips, and pressed against the soft skin. Jou felt himself gulp as the sweet slipped smoothly into Seto's mouth, the male absently curling his tongue around the hook end.

"Drool on my carpet again, and you'll be cleaning it up."

Jou was pulled back out of the mental gutter he'd slipped into by the taller male's arrogant smirk, and blushed to realise he really had been drooling!

"Hey! Don't act innocent! I know you did that on purpose!" Jounichi yelled defensively, jumping foward to point an accusing finger.

Seto had taken the candy cane from his mouth, and just kept smirking as he walked towards his boyfriend.

"You said I had to wait for a kiss, and yet you've got the guts to taunt me like th...!"

Jou was cut off in his sentence by the candy cane being pushed in his mouth. The mint flavour was a bit strong first thing in the morning, but he was too caught off guard to do anything.

Seto eventually pulled it back out deliberately slow, his free hand coming up to curl his fingers around the shorter male's chin. Before the still stunned boy could say anything, he leant close and glided his tongue over his bottom lip, smirking as he felt a massive shiver shoot through his boyfriend's body, and watched his cheeks gain a lovely rose coloured tinge.

The ceo just leant back to admire his work, savouring the sight as much as he could before the expected outburst came.

However, Jou wasn't the one to break the silence.

"JONOUCHI!"

Both males looked around as the bedroom door slammed open, and Mokuba stood in the doorway, not looking pleased like most children were on Christmas morning...

"I knew it! I knew you'd try it! The raven haired child said as he stormed in, "I knew you were gonna try and sneak the first kiss!"

"Hey, who's sneaking what?" Jou asked defensively as Seto let him go.

"You know full well that the first kiss of the day from Seto is mine!" Mokuba answered with a tone that sugguested he was beginning to gain his brother's pride.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas." Jou groaned in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter what day it is! He's MY brother!"

"Yeah well he's MY boyfriend!"

Seto calmly stepped back as the two went head to head.

"Oh yeah, for what? Six months? I've been in his life since he was five!"

"For starters, its been nine and a half months, and second...just how old are you now? And you still need your big brother to kiss you?"

"URASAI!"

Seto stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, all his strength going into not forcing them out of his room. Knowing his already low patience wouldn't hold out long, he suddenly came between the two...knelt in front of Mokuba...and placed a light kiss to his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Mokuba." He said gently, gripping his siblings shoulders.

"Merry Christmas Niisan!" The boy cheered, finally showing his childhood spirit.

"Go wait in the lounge, we'll be along in a minute. And remember, if you touch any presents before we get there, then you'll have to wait until lunch time to open them."

Mokuba just grinned widely, and ran excitedly out of the room. Seto wasted no time and stood to turn and confront the pouting face that awaited him.

"Ignoring the whole sibling thing...he gets the first kiss WHY?" Jou grumbled.

Seto didn't answer, instead he just grabbed the male's chin firmly and pulled him in close, crushing their lips together.

Jou gave a muffled sound of suprise, and for a moment struggled, but he quickly sunk into the kiss. They both fought for dominance, Seto quickly winning and claiming the territory of Jou's mouth as his prize.

Though perhaps not pleased for losing, Jou submitted willingly, his eyes sliding closed as he leant against the taller male, giving the tiniest whimper when the contact ended.

"...Because I don't let my little brother watch anything over PG rating." Seto whispered, keeping his face close.

"Wow. At his age, that's gotta be starting to piss him off." Jou mumbled, attempting to smirk, though he was still in bliss.

"You have no idea." The ceo chuckled slightly, and stepped away.

He walked to the door, and nodded towards it as he looked to Jou.

"Well? Those presents aren't going to open themselves."

Jou suddenly grinned wildly in excitement, and ran out the door.

"Oh yeah! Look out glittery wrapping! Here I come!"

"Don't forget the same rules apply to you as well as Mokuba!"

Jou skidded to a stop and turned around.

"Why? I'm not a kid!"

"Then prove it to me, and wait until I get my coffee...like an adult would do."

Seto gave a final smirk as he turned and walked off, leaving Jou frowning, wanting to retort, but having nothing he could say.

* * *

"Thanks Niisan!"

"Thanks Mokuba!"

"Thanks Jou!"

"Did you have to put 'mutt' on ALL my name tags?"

It was hard to deny that having a third person there for present opening somehow made it seem complete. Sure Seto had always been happy and content with it just being him and his brother, but as he watched Jou sit on the ground by the tree, a candy cane in his mouth as he ripped away at the wrapping paper, he couldn't help feeling that it just seemed in someway...better.

"Here Niisan, you missed one!" Mokuba sang as he held out a present wrapped in silver paper to Seto.

The ceo took it in mild suprise, waiting as Mokuba excused himself to the bathroom, before he turned his focus to carefully peeling the paper away. He felt curious since the tag said it was from Jou. He opened it and stared for a second, before shaking his head a bit.

"So this is why you kept pestering me for pictures?" He said with a light smirk, holding up the calendar, which had a beautiful picture of all three of them together on the front.

He could remember taking it. Jonouchi had kept bothering him over and over just to get one nice shot of them all together, and finally he'd agreed...if only to shut the boy up. He'd even allowed just a small smile when he'd seen how happy it apparently made both Jou and Mokuba.

"You like it?" Jou asked, Seto not missing the hopeful note in his voice.

He remained quiet as he flicked through the months, pausing as he came to the picture chosen for the month in which he and jou had first begun going out. It was the first picture they'd ever taken together. It wasn't marvelous...they were simply sitting on a bench in front of a bright green bush. Seto was wearing his usual frown with his arms crossed, whilst Jou was leaning into him, his face stretched in his usual gaint, cheesy grin as he held his hand out in a peace sign at the camera.

Seto sighed and allowed a calm smile.

"Thanks mutt." He said with honesty in his voice.

Jou just smirked, claiming the small victory in knowing his present had worked out. Seto kept looking through, though stared in confusion when he found the last page...December...was void of a picture.

_'Weird. He may be a goofball, but I can't see even him making such a mistake...'_

Not wanting to spoil it, he was about to move it to the side, when he noticed the calendar had actually been sitting upon something. Raising an eye brow, he lowered the calendar to the couch, and picked up the red material, his eyes widdening as a fuzzy white ball flipped over on top of the material.

"Are you serious?" He mumbled, looking to Jou as he held up the santa hat.

"Well..." Jou suddenly looked sheepish, "...I was kinda hoping...we could get one last photo? You know...?"

Seto didn't need the boy to finish his rambling to know what he was saying. This was why there was a blank in the calendar...Jou wanted to get a Christmas themed photo.

"You actually want me to wear this?"

"Come oooon...I have one to, so no sweat!" Jou tried to reason, smiling.

"Not what I asked." Seto retorted quickly.

Jou just frowned, wearing a serious expression.

"Why not? It's just a hat, and it's only me and Mokuba around. Most of your servants are on vacation, and those that are still here won't risk you threatening their jobs by talking about it."

"I haven't forgotten about your little friends coming over later." Seto was quick again.

"So? Trust me, they'll be dressed a whole lot more like Christmas ornaments than one hat will make you."

Seto was about to grumble an answer, when he was silenced by the expression he saw.

_'Damn you mutt.'_

It was those eyes again. The strong, honest desire. Jonouchi wasn't trying to make fun or tease or anything. He truly wanted to get a photo of them together...doing something special between just the two of them...even if that something special was wearing santa hats.

He could vagely remember wearing one once as a kid to make Mokuba laugh, but that was about the extent of his experience wearing Christmas style clothing. Glancing to the red and white hat, he really didn't favour the thought of putting it on, but those puppy eyes he adored were really pressuring his conscience.

Speaking of which...just when the heck had he gotten one of those?

So much for the cold hearted, ruthless ceo image...

"Fine." He sighed, putting it to the side with the rest of his presents, "I'll wear it later..._for you_."

Jou's eyes brightened, and Seto barely restrained a shiver from seeing the happiness, before the boy jumped at him, squeezing with strength that suprised the ceo.

"Thanks Seto!"

Shaking his head gently, Seto chuckled lightly, and wrapped an arm around the boy, holding him close.

"Hey love birds!"

Both boys frowned around at Mokuba as he stood in the doorway smirking.

Neither appreciated the nickname the raven haired boy had bestowed upon them.

"Isn't it time for breakfast now?" He said playfully.

Jou was quick to stand at the mention of food, and Seto just calmly followed them both out of the room.

* * *

"Your move Jonouchi." Yugi said as he finished his counter attack.

Jou grumbled, scratching his head in frustration.

He'd been sure he was going to get Yugi with that last move and wipe off some serious life points! Unsuprisingly, the smaller boy had been ready with a trap card. Now Jou was stuck with just two magic cards face down, no monsters on the feild, and not much to go by with what was in his hand. Frowning, he placed a monster in defense mode and ended his turn.

Boy did he feel like an amature!

"Man, your game's really off today Jou." Honda said, watching over his shoulder.

"Whoa, what a lousy hand, maybe it's time to update your deck?" Otogi also observed as he looked over his other shoulder.

"Did I ask for your advice!" Jou yelled around at them, the boys grinning sheepishly.

He glared back around past Yugi. His deck was fine...it was his focus that was lousy right now. He couldn't tell his friends though...not unless he wanted to listen to speeches about how childish he was being.

He watched in annoyance as Seto stood someway off talking to Yami. He'd known in the past that the two had had...something...no one could really define it, not even the two powerful duelists themselves. Whatever it was though, they'd stepped back from it, choosing to remain rivals, and weither or not they'd admit it...friends.

Still, that wasn't his real issue...he trusted both seto and yami...neither were the kind to break their word.

Well...not normally...

He was annoyed because Seto _wasn't _keeping his word about wearing the santa hat. Goofy looking or not, he wanted to see it on the ceo. He understood the ceo obviously didn't want to wear it in front of his friends...but he'd said that he would do it for him.

"Earth to Jou! Did you even see what Yugi just did!" Mokuba called.

Jou blinked in suprise and looked to the cards on the table.

"AH CRUD!"

He forced his attention back to the game, not noticing as the blue eyed ceo glanced around in his direction.

* * *

"Compliments to the chief." Mai said as she enjoyed the meal.

"Hears to that." Anzu agreed, raising her glass.

Most at the table raised their glasses with her, cheering _'Merry Christmas' _together.

Jou gulped down half of his drink in one go, loving the food but still feeling sour. He'd been having a great time with his friends and everything, but Seto had hardly spoken to him since the others had arrived. He couldn't even tell if he'd done something wrong, or if the ceo just wasn't being affectionate in public.

Even three plate fulls of dinner and five bowls of dessert didn't lighten his mood.

After dinner, everyone went to a large open room, where coloured lights and loud music created a very exciting atmosphere. Anzu was the first on the dance floor, followed closely by Mai & Shizuka. Otogi and Honda followed, then Malik and Ryou. Ryou tried to convince Bakura to come along, but didn't push him, instead choosing to dance along with Malik when his alter ego declined.

Jou managed to shrug off his bad mood for a bit. Dancing wasn't something he expected Seto to join in with, so he just jumped in and danced with his friends, grinning sheepishly when his lack of dance skills almost made him fall on top of Mai, who scolded him lightly for it.

For about two hours, he had a great time laughing, dancing and filling up on soft drink with his friends. A few of them had just started playing a game of leap frog (a result of extreme sugar intake), when he noticed Seto & Yami talking in private again.

He frowned heavily, unable to help feeling jealous even if he knew he had no need to.

"JOU!"

He heard the warning too late, and Otogi...failing to stop...bowled into his back, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"What did you stand back up for baka!" Otogi yelled as he pulled himself up.

"My bad...got distracted..." Jonouchi answered in a mumble, barely paying attention as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Yeah well you've been that way all night, what's up already?" Honda muttered, walking over and knocking the boy over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"Alright everyone!" Mokuba called as the music was suddenly switched off, leaving a few people a bit confused for just a second, "It's time for the grand finally, follow me out the back please!"

Everyone looked around, some in confusion, some in excitment, or in the case of Bakura...just stared neutrally. As everyone followed behind the younger kaiba brother, Jou just sighed quietly.

_'Oh well, its not like I haven't had a great Christmas.' _He thought quietly, a small smile appearing, _'Ahh...what am I worried about? I can get plenty of other pictures any other time.'_

"Wait up guys!" He called, still smiling as he made to go after them.

"Jonouchikun?"

Stopping mid run, he looked over his shoulder, blinking in puzzlement as he saw Yami still standing there in the room.

"Could I have a quick word with you?" The handsome male asked, his ruby eyes serious, though his voice was calm and honest.

"Uhh..sure...but uhh...shouldn't we go out the back first...?" Jou answered after a moment.

"It won't take long." Yami assured him with a chuckle.

The alter ego of Yugi walked out the room, hands tucked into his pockets. Looking longingly to the door the others had gone out, Jou reluctantly followed behind him.

"You know we're already in private right? Let's just talk here."

Yami didn't answer, just continuing down the hall silently. Jou grumbled a bit, but didn't speak again until they reached the elevator.

"Come on Yami, what's this about already?" He asked as he stepped into the lift with him.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Yami said with the same reasurring tone.

But all it did was frustrate the blonde more.

_'Almost where?'_

When the doors opened again, he recognised it to be the top floor. Yami stepped out after him, and led the way once more. Though still frustrated, Jou was begining to succumb to curiousity, and kept quiet as he trailed behind.

"In here." Yami whispered, opening a door and gesturing for the other boy to enter.

"Ok, but this better be the end of the trip." Jou replied with a shrug, and entered the room.

He squinted as it was dark. Using what little light the windows and balcony outside provided, he could see that the room was obviously meant to be a guest room, though it looked like it hadn't been used in a LONG time...dust and webs sugguested even the cleaners hadn't visited this room for ages (either that or they were seriously lazy...which was highly unlikely considering who their boss was).

As he looked around the room, inspecting it, He didn't see the door close silently behind him. It was only when half the light faded from the room that he turned around.

"What the? Yami what's going on! Get in here!" He yelled, now feeling some what angry, not in the mood for games.

He was reaching for the door handle, when noise from behind him caught his attention. He turned and walked across the room, and out onto the balcony.

There was a beautiful view of the back garden, where his friends had all gathered. He smiled, ready to wave and catch their attention, when something stopped him.

_'Hey? Just where is...?'_

His casual thought was interupted sharply by a hand clasping around his mouth from behind, muffling his scream.

"Calm down mutt."

The whisper made him freeze in suprise for a moment, before his entire body relaxed, and he grumbled into the hand before it let go.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!" He growled, turning swiftly to glare at the male and tell him off, when something white knocked against his nose lightly.

Slightly startled, he flinched back, but then just stared at the white, fluffy ball hanging in front of his face. Raising a cautious hand, he gently guided it to the side, so he could see the sharp sapphires looking back at him.

"Seto...?" He stumbled out, his eyes moving on their own accord to look at the fuzzy, red and white hat sitting upon the chestnut locks. It looked a bit too small, but didn't appear like it was going to fall off.

"I take it this is yours?" Kaiba said simply as he raised another hat just like the one he was wearing, and pulled it down upon the thick, blonde hair.

"Seto...you're...you're wearing it?" Jou was unable to help mumbling, "But why now? You haven't done it all day...I was beginning to think you weren't..."

"I said I'd wear it..." Seto interupted calmly, before his famous smirk appeared, "..._for you_..."

Jou just blinked a bit in bewilderment, before leaning his head back to release a loud groan.

"Do you gotta take advantage of EVERY loop hole in words!" He said loudly.

"I'm a ceo...it comes with the job." Seto teased.

"Yeah, well this ain't your job!" Jou shouted angrily, "This is...!"

Again he was interupted, this time by Seto lowering his face to give Jou a firm but warm kiss.

"...Christmas? Indeed." The brunette answered for him as he pulled away, "...Merry Christmas Katsuya."

_'Did...did he just...?'_

Not in all the months they'd been dating had seto once called him by his first name, even when Jou himself had started using Seto instead of Kaiba.

Yeah ok, most called him Jou or Jonouchi, and true he prefered it, but hearing someone other than his dumbass father say _'Katsuya'_ for once just somehow sounded really nice.

"Wow, is that all it takes to make you go quiet? Wish I'd figured that out sooner." Seto taunted.

Jou grumbled and pouted, his mouth opening to say something.

But then he found he just didn't care enough to argue. Instead, he shrugged, and wrapped his arms around the ceo. In return, he felt one of the strong arms wrap around his middle, holding him tightly.

"By the way, you forgot something."

Jou looked up in suprise, and blinked as Seto held up a small box wrapped in green with a gold ribbon.

"I missed one? Seems a strange thing for me to do." Jou laughed as he took it, though he knew far too well that this present hadn't been under the tree.

He pulled at the ribbon, allowing Seto to turn him around so they were looking out over the garden, the long, powerful arms slipping around his waist.

As the shifting paper russled, he opened the box, and pulled out a clear glass ball.

It was a snow globe. A perfectly round orb inside which stood a proud looking replica of a red eyes black dragon, possesively grasping what he could swear was a real emerald in its claws. It's wings were spread wide, its head turned and raised to the sky, as if it was giving a silent roar. When he gave it a small shake, the fake snow swirled through the water around the dragon, falling upon it's wings and long snout, and circling it's feet. Within the mini snow fall, what seemed to be green glitter sparkled, almost like tiny little emeralds.

"Seto...I...I love it!" He said in excitement, though not enough that he felt the need to turn and glomp his partner. Instead, he just looked over his shoulder, smiling lovingly at him.

Even now...he had no clue of how his eyes warmed Seto's heart.

"Oh, before I forget...I think you forgot something to."

This time it was the ceo who looked suprised, as Jou reached into is own pocket, and pulled out a box. This one was a bit smaller, and was wrapped in dark blue wth a silver ribbon.

Seto could have chuckled, since his puppy eyed boyfriend wasn't the best wrapper, but it looked liked he'd honestly put alot of effort into this one. He settled for smiling, and took it.

Off came the ribbon, then the wrapping, then the lid...

It was rare that the ceo couldn't think of what to say immediately, but this was one of those scarce times.

Inside the small box was a thick chained, silver watch. The face was the same silver, whilst the numbers and hands were white instead of black, yet they still stood out clearly.

But the most stunning part of the watch, was the carving of a blue eyes white dragon on the face, it's eyes made of the tiniest blue crystals.

"Wow, is that all it takes to make you go quiet?" Jou repeated, teasing back.

Seto smirked around at him, before quite swiftly, leaning down and nipping him on the neck, earning a sharp yelp from the boy.

"I hate it when you do that!" Jou growled, holding his neck.

"I know you do pup." Seto replied with a hint of flirt.

However, he just leant into the smaller male.

"It's beautiful. Arigato."

Jou gave a calm smirk and sighed.

"You wanted a nice watch right? I came across this guy who does engravings on watch faces. He's got some skill at it to, I saw this one that had horses in a feild. They were so small, but the detail was amazing!"

"Hm. Well then, would you do the honours?" Seto spoke in his ear.

He held the watch out in front of his partner, who all too willingly strapped it carefully to the exposed wrist offered.

Seto's eyes widdened the tiniest fraction as he admired the lovely object. It was elegant, but still kept a strong, masculine appearance.

Jou was smiling up at him again, and began to turn towards him, but Seto calmly took hold of his shoulders to pause his attempt.

"It's time." He whispered.

Raising an eyebrow, Jou followed his gaze towards the back garden, and only now did the sound of everyone counting down reach his ears.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

A sharp whistling sound rang through the air, before a massive bang thundered over the area, as the sky came alight with and explosion of red. It was followed very closely by another explosion, this time of green...then gold...then white...and then an entire rainbow of every colour burst into life above them.

Jou watched in amazement as the fireworks put on a show right in front of them. It was so beautiful, and he felt so secure and warm with his boyfriend's arms around his middle. Of all the people he'd expected to find this sense of comfort from, Seto Kaiba had been the very last person.

But since that rainy day...when he'd gone walking in a feirce storm after fighting again with his father, his feelings towards the ceo had backflipped.

He hadn't given a peice of attention to the car he'd heard pull up next to him. It wasn't until the familiar voice called out _'mutt'_ that he stopped and looked around. He remembered very clearly the way Seto's face had changed once he saw his. His father had left a frighteningly black bruise next to his eye, and clearly the ceo hadn't been expecting to see that.

Jou had naturally just told him to get lost, but it seemed that the ceo had caught sight of both his physical and emotional pain. Out of the blue, the blonde teenager had found himself dragged into the limo, drenched clothes and all, and the next thing he knew, he'd been taken back to Kaiba's mansion.

Though very wary for sometime, Jou had eventually come to believe that kaiba's offered assistance was genuine, though he remained confused for some time, especially when he was given permission to come to the mansion when he wanted.

He'd finally understood when he recalled what he'd learnt about Kaiba's adopted father Gozaburo. To this day he had no conclusion that the ceo had known then and there that he'd been fighting with his father, since it was months later before he'd admitted about their bad relationship, but somehow, he felt the brunette really had figured it out.

He was in such a state of bliss, that he stood no chance of noticing the camera that shifted in the grass down in the garden. It zoomed right in on the couple, focused the picture, and snapped.

* * *

Yami leant back in the seat in Kaiba's security room, smirking in admiration of the picture he'd just taken.

"Not bad...not bad at all Kaiba. I'm tempted to get a copy for myself." He chuckled as the picture was recorded to a file.

He wasn't kidding about being tempted, but he wouldn't.

When it had finished recording he pulled the disk from the computer, and glanced it over.

"I think I will make this free of charge after all." He joked quietly to himself.

His job done, he happily returned his attention to the other screens, upon which he watched the fireworks display, admiring it along with all his friends. The whole time he felt a strange satisfaction that gave off a light chuckle once in a while.

* * *

"By the way..."

Jonouchi turned his attention around to Seto as the fireworks finished, and everyone down below began heading back inside.

"What do you think of this room?"

He blinked and looked around the taller male to the room behind them.

"A little dark and gloomy, but I think with a quick spruce it would be just as fancy as any room in this place." He answered after a moment.

"Hmm. Good." Seto answered calmly, closing his eyes for a moment, but only a moment, "Then it'll be done in two days time."

"Uhh...ok...what for?" Jou asked, confused by the topic.

"Well unless you prefer the dark and gloomy look, then as you said, it'll need a spruce."

Kaiba seemed to take pleasure from the completely puzzled expression on his boyfriend's face. However, he sighed quietly, his eyes softening in a way Jou wasn't sure he'd seen before.

"Katsuya...would you like to live here?"

Jou felt his jaw drop.

"Wha...what?"

"I'm having this room tidied up for you whether you want to or not, so you'll have your own place to go if you want to be alone." Seto explained with a shrug, "Whether you use it or not is your choice."

"You mean...I can...stay here?" Jou whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I told you long ago that your welcome here when you want, though I suppose this is selfish, since the truth is...I want you to stop going back there."

Jou flinched, knowing exactly where Seto was talking about.

"I'm not blind mutt. I saw the bruise on the back of your shoulder last weak. I've grown tired of seeing you arrive with badly hidden injuries, and if you're not going to let me return the favour to that fiend, then at least do me a favour and get away from him."

Seto's voice sounded tired and angry, as if he really had reached his limit. Jonouchi felt guilty...Seto had really cared so much about his safety? Enough that he was now offering him a way out of the abuse?

Seto stumbled back as the blonde locked his arms around him, the smaller male shaking.

"A room in this fancy place? Free of charge? How can I refuse such a bargain?" Jou laughed and joked.

But Seto could hear him crying, and gently wrapped his arms back around him.

"Hush pup." He soothed.

"Seto...why?" Came a quiet whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Of all people, why me? I used to think you hated me."

Seto just shook his head, chuckling silently. He looked up as a soft touch landed upon his arm, and found a small lump of snow had fallen from the roof onto his limb.

_'I've never once hated you. You were just an annoying little thing that popped up once in awhile. You irritated me to no end, and seemed to be everywhere...and yet...you some how drew me in. You made me throw taunts in your direction just to get a dose of that annoyance...you showed me a beauty that wasn't always obvious.'_

"Seto?"

The ceo leant down slightly to kiss the boy's temple lightly.

"Because it was you I wanted. Plain and simple."

As Jou began to relax in his arms, he felt the smoothness of the snow globe rolling against his back as it was still in his boyfriend's hand.

_'Because you're like the snow in this glass cage of a world...always there...sometimes irritating...sometimes beautiful...but not something I can exist without.'_

"hey...Seto?"

"Hm?"

"...You can take it off now."

"Oh thank Ra!"

Both boys chuckled as the ceo swiftly removed the hat from his head, before gently brushing it's partner from his goofball's golden locks.

* * *

"Jou! Hurry up! Seto's not going to hold the limo much longer!" Mokuba called urgently from outside the door.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming already!" Jou yelled back as he bounced all around his room on one foot as he tried pulling a sock on the other.

He yelped as he bumped against his draws, and paniced as the snow globe upon it fell off. he literally leapt to catch it, bumping his chin on the floor, but just sighed heavily as the globe landed safely in his hands.

"That's it! If this is gonna become a morning ritual, then you're getting a new spot to sit!" He yelled at the object as he stood, furious that he was starting to make a habit of nearly smashing the beautiful orb at least once a day.

"Joukun! Just what the heck are you doing!" Mokuba said in exasperation as he opened the door, before his eyes widdened, "Wow...this place was better of with the doom and gloom look."

"Shutup...moneybags already told me that earlier! Let's keep that reminder to once a day!" Jou groaned at the comment about his messy room.

"You still call him that?" Mokuba sighed.

"Hey, he still calls me mutt."

"Yeah I know, whatever. Just hurry up already." The raven haired boy muttered in reply, and walked back out.

Jou grumbled, pulling his shoes on, and grabbed his school bag, stuffing whatever he needed in it.

It had been four months now since he'd moved into the Kaiba mansion. Seto was a stressful boyfriend to have, and living with him twenty four seven had naturally proven to have it's issues, but not once had he found a reason to complain or think twice about his descision.

He'd finally gotten to say _'see ya!' _to his father...in a far less formal way of course...and he was happy here. He slept in Seto's room most nights, but it was still great having his own room where he didn't have to worry about a drunk ass father barging in to yell at him about something unimportant or even non existant.

He smiled calmly towards the picture sitting on the table by his bed, a memory he couldn't forget, whether or not he could ever relive that entrancing moment in time. He'd almost blown his top when he'd found out about Yami's involvement, and about how the _'friendly chats'_ the whole night between him and Seto had been spent conspiring to get the _"perfect shot"_.

Now days though, he had to laugh about it. After all, the picture was now his most favourite.

"MUTT IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE NOW, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK TO SCHOOL!" Came the all to familar growl of his favourite brunette from the speakers that were set up all over the mansion, even though only Kaiba himself seemed to have access to them.

"Alright already! Cool it will ya!" He yelled at the ceiling (since he had no idea where the hidden speakers were).

Despite his words, he had to grin as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Seto still was so grumpy in the morning, he doubted he'd ever have the gutts to tell him how adorable he found it.

Not wanting to risk another telling off...or having to walk as far as he'd have to from here...he bolted out the room, closing the door behind him, leaving behind the serentity of the morning's peace, the only ones left to gaze upon the badly kept room being the two faces staring out from the picture upon the desk.

It showed Jou huddled back against Seto, curled in his arms as they stared up to where they'd watched fireworks that night. Seto in return, held him close and protectively, the red and white hats sitting awkwardly upon their heads.

Both faces glowed with warmth and calm happiness that far outshone the beauty of the colourful lights that had mesmerized them that night.

_Opposites attract..._

_So much in common..._

_A perfect match..._

_Soul mates._

_There is NO logic within the calling of the heart._

_Listen..._

_But do not try to give it a reason..._

_For there is non to give._

_Listen..._

_And follow._

_

* * *

_

Yippee!

Ok, I know this was bit long for a one shot, but I wanted to keep it this way.

I thought I read somewhere that Jonouchi's father wasn't the nicest to him...I'm not sure if this is true or not...but for the story, I descided to make it so.

BTW, I found Jou's name to be spelt differently the other day than to what I normally spell it, so I tried spelling it that way. I think this is the correct way, but if I'm wrong, could someone please let me know?

Well! It's Christmas Eve! Time to go take care of last minute preparations!

Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :)

Cookies and plushies to all readers and Yugioh fans out there!

Reviews are loved! XD


End file.
